Infinite Fight
by chichai
Summary: No one else had come into his mind in those last three days.The sun never burdened him like it had in the past.The wind became none existent to him as he kept all his thoughts and feelings in tune with Dranzer.The burning fire had eased slightly...ONESHOT


Hey this is my first story, a one-shot.

Although this is my first story, don't hold back on the negative reviews, only if they're necessary- of course

Just so I don't frazzle your brains (with my superior intellect) the Mariam in this story is **NOT** Mariam from Beyblade, she is based on my best friend.

_Italics_ – thoughts (unless otherwise)

… … … - new scene

**Infinite Fight**

_It's useless for him to even try_ Kai thought as he watched Takao train with his broken arm. _Wasting time, as usual. He'll never change._

The pink sakura blossoms floated down to the dry ground and cracked with the pain that filled the sky. The torment of the storms had been gradually building up behind the blazing sun and soon it was about to erupt. Kai only wished that he too soon instead of keeping all this anguish locked up inside. He had kept it for so long but now he felt the pressure of his burden, a burden that shouldn't have been his to begin with. His footsteps hit hard on the dry ground as he made his away to the dried up river. Kai's mind shut out the passing conversations as he walked through Daichi, Max and Kenny.

"Hey! Watch where you're walking big foot!" Daichi yelled after Kai as he steadily walked forward without even noticing Daichi's remark.

_Wonder what's up with him?_ Max thought. But the interest soon faded, "so chief what are Takao's hopes of getting into the tournament?"

"To be nice, he can do it-" Kenny began.

"Alright!" Max jumped into the air.

"-If he somehow miraculously goes against the laws of biology and his broken bones heal instantly." Max fell mid jump and landed on his face with a _thwap_ at Kenny's words. Daichi sighed,

"I guess it's up to me to save the team-yet _again_!" Daichi stood half in reality half in fantasy.

"What in the hell is he doing?" Hiro asked appearing behind Daichi, he glared over at Takao. Daichi jumped up and smacked him in the nose making it go ruby read. Hiro glowered at Daichi in annoyance, who responded by smiling nervously.

"He's trying to do what we're all trying to do," Ray said. Hiro looked around. He wasn't there. Ray laughed, "Up here." Hiro's head snapped up and his eyes were blinded by the remainder of the sun that managed to escape past Ray's figure as he sat high above in the trees.

"So monkey boy," Hiro joked, shielding his eyes and forgetting about the pain in his nose, "what exactly is my little brother trying to do?"

"Monkey?" Ray laughed and jumped down landing perfectly on his feet, "you're going blind in your old age!"

"Thanks man, I really appreciate that," Hiro put his hand down and looked over at Takao and felt anger twist and writhe inside of him _Stupid! Does he want to ruin everything he's worked for?_ Daichi looked up at Hiro and mistook his anger for confusion,

"He's training Hiro."

"I know what he's doing!" Hiro snapped at Daichi as the pain shot through his nose. Ray's eyes glittered as he smirked at Hiro's bad temper. "He's pissing me off! That's what!" Hiro stormed off.

"What's got him so wound up?" Daichi asked.

"Maybe, just maybe he doesn't like monkey's falling from trees, or apes smacking him on the face." A girl said in the shadow of the tree Ray had just jumped from.

"Hm." Ray turned noticing the voice, "I thought you were too busy to follow us "kids"."

"Well Kai's here." The girl stepped out of the shadows and a ray of light shone upon her face. Ray laughed,

"Very typical of you Mariam." Mariam raised her eyebrow and turned smiling to herself and walked away down a small lane that lead to a thicket of trees.

"Oh, so that's Mariam." Daichi said and then groaned, "is she going to be a mini Kai? Cause I really can't take another Kai!"

"Na she's cool, unique in her own way." Ray said taking Drigger out and looking at him with pride. "So any of you ladies want to train, or you too scared in case you get beat?" Ray said looking up at Max and Daichi. Max laughed placing Draciel into his shooter,

"If you could blade as well as you blade, I might just be a little afraid of you right now."

"If you guys think you're leaving me outta this think again!" Daichi lept up swiping Strata Dragoon out of his resting place and positioned his hand on the rip cord. "I'm gonna show you what a real blader is!" Daichi made another leap and his head collided wit a low branch.

"Oh Boy!" Kenny muttered feeling embarrassed for him. Daichi pounced back up with a lump on his head.

"I'm ready!" he shouted almost whacking his head a second time. Max and Ray smirked.

"Ready?" Ray said ready to blade. Max nodded and Daichi got ready to launch.

"1-2-3 _Let it Rip_!"

… … …

The sun continually tormented the earth as it unleashed the sweltering heat down on the back of Kai's neck. The sweat drops fell from his forehead into his eyes and stung like a blade ripping through his flesh. He stopped and dug the palm of his hand into his eyes. _Why is this happening? _He thought as an immense pain thundered in his head. He clutched his head unaware of the dark eyes that watched his actions. The wind blew a sweet scent of new born grass in Kai's direction and he felt a tiny amount of strength come back to him.

"You shouldn't be on your own." Mariam said casually walking to his side. "Not with that nasty headache you got."

"It's not even a headache," he lied as the sharp pain struck through his temples of his head.

"Did you know the word gullible been taken out of the dictionary?"

"Good." Kai said not paying attention as the pain continued to storm through his head. Mariam smirked,

"So what is it?"

"Nothing to worry about." Kai said sharply. Mariam looked at him unconvinced.

"Fair enough." Mariam turned and walked a few steps away. Kai looked around the clearing. The trees to the North cast a shadow over a tiny segment of it and the blaring sun evaded every inch that wasn't in the territory of the shadows. Kai looked around for some clue about where to go next. "That way," Mariam gestured to the shadowy area and left. Kai looked forward to his destination and pressed onwards.

… … …

Takao jumped down from the small cliff landing on his knee which gave a sickening crack. _AAA!_ He screamed inside as his body ached with pain. He instantly got back to his feet and pushed himself to run _I won't stop! I won't stop!_ The sun lead him further and further away from Hiro who stood watching as the small figure that was his brother sped over to the horizon as their words earlier echoed in his mind:

_I won't Hiro! Blading is my life!_

_If you keep damaging yourself it won't!_

_I know what I'm doing!_

_You no nothing Takao! Listen to me and give up!_

_NO!_

_Takao!_

_I'll Show you! I'll die before Blading doesn't run through my veins!_

Takao's heart pounded in his chest as his arm began to swell again and he felt the bone stick painfully out of his skin. He began to slow down as the pain that coursed through his body made him weak and barely able to stand. _I…I don't get it…_ he though as the sun slowly vanished and the darkness grasped his body strangling it of every ounce of strength he had left.

… … …

Ray looked at Max and Daichi with a smug yet friendly smile. "Sorry guys but I guess I really am just too good for you's."

"Uh uh!" Daichi pounced up. "Again!"

"Daichi he's bet you 7 times!" Kenny said exasperatedly.

"Well he won't this-WHOA!" Daichi fell back as Max gripped onto him.

"Sorry..." Max straightened back up.

"Dude you look...are you wearing make up? God at least put it on right! You look like a junkie!"

"What?..." Max looked around wearily, "make up…who?...me..." his body turned to stone and he collapsed as Ray stepped forward to catch him.

"Max?" Ray asked shaking "shit! He's out of it. Daichi help me get him back."

"Right." Daichi said, "Come on chief." Kenny gathered up his laptop as Ray and Daichi carried Max away. Kenny grabbed his black disk and shoved it into his pocket.

"Where's the other one?" Kenny looked around and saw red stand out from the grey stones, "guys wait I need to" he stopped when he realised they were out of hearing distance. Kenny sped over to the red only to fall backwards as it evaporated into thin air. Kenny stared at in disbelief _impossible!...maybe it was just…just my eyes…_ Kenny reached for his laptop and saw the cracked remains of its screen skewered beside him. _Great!_

"Pity, it done a good service to you, didn't it "Chief"?" A burly voice came from beside his ear. He gasped and his head was forced back as a white cloth was put over his face and he slowly drifted in and out of consciousness until he could no longer evade the urge to rest his eyes.

… … …

The sun was newly asleep when Kenny rose from his slumber. He staggered to his feet and looked around and felt his pocket. The black disk was gone. _The dirty bastards!_ Kenny ran forward with his hazy vision and finally found his way back were yet another casualty awaited.

… … …

"How?" Kenny said as he sat down at Takao's feet. Hiro shrugged and looked at the bone that popped out of his brother's arm in disgust.

"He was running and then he fell. He's not even stirred since I got him here, and that was a while ago."

"Where's Ray?"

"He isn't too good either. Kenny what did you put in the food?"

"I never made it! I ordered it in." Kenny said looking at Takao's face and then Max's at the other side of the room.

"I thought it tasted too good to be made by you chief!" Daichi teased as he lay on the floor thumbing through a manga comic. Daichi sighed and threw the comic aside bored; he concentrated his gaze on Hiro who watched his brother intently with a look of anxiety and worry. "Ach don't worry Hiro Kai always turns up when things are at their worst! You know what he's like, the lonely brooding hero who pretends to not want a part of anything but inside he does."

"You're obviously not talking about the Kai Hiwatari I know." Mariam said slamming the door shut behind her. She looked at Hiro annoyed, "what are you doing here?" Hiro returned her annoyed gaze and snapped,

"I don't have to excuse myself to some 16 year old!" His look changed as he turned his eyes back on Takao and his shallow breathing, "Kenny check on Ray will you?" Kenny nodded and made his way to Ray's room as Mariam stepped over to the window and looked outside. The intense blue sky was rapidly losing its life and turning a murky grey and black clouds gathered ready to unleash the heaven's tear upon the crust of the earth. Hiro's mind was blank as he tried to compose his thoughts _what could do this? What's the connection?_

"Legendary Bit Beasts perhaps?" Mariam said. Hiro looked up in a slight state of shock. "Takao, Max, Ray…and Kai." Mariam turned away from the window and opened the door and made her exit.

"Is it just me or does she always say something then leave? Would it kill her to stay?" Daichi said picking the comic he had refused earlier as he gave it another quick read.

… … …

Hiro sat by his brother for another three sold hours pondering the connection of the Legendary Bit Beasts. The still silence was broken as Kenny closed the door with a click and walked to the foot of Max's resting place. "Sorry Hiro, no luck." He said with a depressed tone.

"Daichi back?" Hiro asked. Kenny shook his head.

"No one can find him and…Ray's getting worse…" Hiro sat silent after Kenny's words and then mumbled,

"It has to be the Bit Beasts it's the only connection!"

"Bit Beasts?" Kenny asked. The earlier events of the day came flooding back to him and he went red with shame_, how could I forget to tell them!_ "Hiro…one of my disks were stolen today," Hiro looked up at Kenny with a look that was half rage and half interest. Kenny stopped not sure if it was safe to continue.

"Kenny keep going this is important!" Hiro's voice came out with a tone of concern and urgency.

"These men took them…I can't tell you anything else except the disk they took was blank, I don't know why'd they want it." Kenny paused for a second as his mind was filled with possible scenarios, Daichi bustled past with a mouthful of pizza and a plate piled high with at least a dozen different toppings. "Unless they took the wrong disk, they were after the red one! But I don't have it…"

"Oh that!" Daichi mumbled spitting out loads of pizza as he spoke. He reached into his pocket and withdrew the red disk, Kenny smiled but felt a bit disgruntled at the fact the disk was covered with grease. Daichi shovelled more pizza down in his mouth. "What's it for?" Daichi said showing the half chewed pizza and spreading more onto the ground. He gave a gulp and wagged his finger at Kenny, "if it's to check up on me _ha!_ I copied them properly for you!1"

"So this is the one with all the Bit Beast data in it?" Kenny said going over to computer and getting to work.

"Hmm hmm!" Daichi said shoving more pizza into his mouth. Hiro looked down at Takao with a little more hope than before.

"So what disk did they take?" Hiro asked.

"…Uh Daichi." Kenny said as he tapped the keyboard furiously, "there's no data on this!"

"Well duh! You said keep black one full and red one empty! I remembered it because I was watching this programme with this guy who had a red car that was empty at the time." Daichi said the last sentence proudly and Kenny looked at him in disbelief.

"_Daichi! The bad guys have the Bit Beast data! They have my precious work! My precious weeks of slavery!" _Kenny banged his head of the keyboard.

_That has gotta hurt_ Daichi thought finishing his pizza. Hiro sighed as the door clicked open and a pale Ray made his way forward.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Hiro asked.

"Better," Ray said standing tall trying to look at his strongest, but the black bags beneath his eyes and his ragged appearance whispered the truth to everyone who aw him. Hiro shook his head and took the chair he sat on and put it beside Ray,

"You need it more than I do." Ray nodded his head and slowly took the seat as Hiro strode across the room and left to find Kai.

… … …

The nettles scraped across Kai's face as he ventured deeper into the shadows. His strength was vastly dispersing and being carried off by the wind's breath. His vision blacked out every now and then and he stumbled until he finally fell. His arms shook as he lifted himself up again. He looked at his forearms and striped them off their cover. The heavy metal fell heavy on the numb ground and a weight soared from Kai's shoulder blades and he began to progress through the growing weeds that stood between him and the cavern. The night fell thickly and the lashes of the rain began to stab down sinking through Kai's skin and weighing him down again as he continued to be plagued with the unbearable stabbing sensation in his temples. Finally the dull grey stone came in sight. The black opening pulled him closer as his body began to pull away. He stopped as he finally reached the entrance and looked up. The grime of the night's darkness glowered down upon him as the stars shone through the everlasting crystal drops that fell from the sky. He gave a sigh and entered the cavern, without turning back.

… … …

The damp smell came swiftly to his nose and the cold surroundings clad his heart with an impenetrable iron. Soon he would come to the fountain, and to the culprits. The marsh beneath his feet squelched and shifted as he crept slowly towards the slither of silver light to the west of the cave. There he stood with a dash of light upon his face as he watched the gathering of the bladers. "I don't see why we need them." A young girl said sitting by the fountain and dipped her fingers in and out of the water, "can't wee just be normal?"

"Shut up Sirina!" a teenage boy roared at her, "if you want to be pathetic all you're life then get the hell outta here."

"You know what Dane said Ken," a deep voice came from the boys side, "once you're in you're in, only by death will you leave."

"Like a marriage!" Sirina piped, the man looked at her and smiled at her innocence but Ken glared at her with disgust.

"Brent, we're seriously keeping this waste of space?" he said loudly. Sirina heard and withdrew her fingers from the fountain and curled herself into a small ball.

"Watch your tongue!" Brent said in a stony tone, "you need to appreciate what people are for their goodness, not what strength they have."

"Oh shut it! You and your goodness in people! We're all humans! We-are-not-all-good!" Sirina peered up at him, "we prey on the weak to survive!" Ken looked at Sirina who withdrew instantly when his sight caught hers. He smirked with a sick pleasure at the fear he struck into Sirina's heart. He walked over to her and put his hand on her head, "don't we little sis?" Sirina nodded her head and whimpered agreeing with her brother.

"You're a sick twisted ass wipe!" Brent looked at Sirina with pity. Ken laughed and shrugged,

"What can I say, there's a hierarchy and I'm at the top, while she," he bent down to his sister's ear and whispered sadistically, "is so far down that she's not even worth a mention." Sirina gave a sob and Brent turned away disgusted as Ken straightened up laughing, he had got the reaction he had wanted.

"I have taught you well," a deep voice croaked from the depth of the room. A masculine figure appeared from the northern entry point. He wore a magnificent blood red robe and he saw Sirina's curled body knocking her to her. "The Bit Beasts?" He barked to Sirina. She stumbled up and took out three Bit chips

"Master Dane…I…only…I'm sorry but I couldn't find the other boy…"

"So you're telling me you have failed me?" Dane swept the chips from her small shaking palm.

"I…did my…B-b-best," Sirina stuttered as her eyes filled with tears.

"You know the penalty." Dane said and he brought out a small vile of green liquid. Ken smiled looking forward to the upcoming punishment and Brent went red with anger but stood in the same place. Kai watched in silence as the young girl wept in hysterically.

"NO! NO! Master I can't! NO NO! PLEASE PLEASE!" She tried to run away but Ken grabbed her by the hair as the cork from the vile popped open, "NO PLEASE NOT THAT TORTURE! NO!" the scream deafened Kai and he could watch no longer. He stepped forth. Dane turned as he heard Kai's boots stomp on the cold marble floor.

"Well well well," his face lit up as he looked at Kai's hard face, "if it isn't Hiwatari, holder of the fourth legendary Bit Beast. I'm surprised to see you you're a little late but I guess you're getting older in you're old age."

"Well you know me, full of surprises." Kai said in a monotone.

"Boys," Dane looked at Sirina who was still squirming in her brother's clutches, "let the sewer rat go Ken." Ken threw his sister to the ground and she curled up again rocking back and forth. "This is Kai Hiwatari; I will soon be in possession of his Bit Beast and his soul."

"If you think you're homemade concoctions are going to give you the edge on getting Dranzer you better think again." Kai's eyes burned with Dranzer's strength as he felt his fingertips itching to get Dranzer out to put the scum back where they belonged but he refrained as he saw Dane smile and place the Bit Beasts into three different silver blades.

"I can read you Kai," Dane said proudly, "the minute I found out about you I knew you were the type to spoil for a fight. Ken, Brent!" Dane ordered. Ken came to Dane's side immediately and Brent followed with less enthusiasm. "Show him how a true blader blades." He threw two blades back and Ken and Brent caught them. Ken laughed,

"Me and Drigger will soon show you how it's done!" Brent looked down at Sirina who was now stroking midair and looking like a fragile glass figurine. He looked up sadly and put his blade into position and Ken followed his lead.

"2 on 1 Hiwatari," Dane smiled, "enjoy."

"Your maths seems to be off," a voice echoed from the roof tops and two figures fell to the ground. Mariam stood smiling at Ken's horrified face. Kai looked at her with no expression.

"What's the deal with you?" The other girl asked Kai, Kai looked and saw Kari looking at him with a slight annoyance flickering in her eyes.

"I wanted to have fun to myself." Kai answered masterfully taking Dranzer out in a flash.

"Who are you nobodies!" Ken yelled at Mariam who stared at him coldly and then at his sister who was huddled against the wall.

"A damn sight more than you that's for sure." Dane clapped slowly and everyone looked at him.

"Very good! Very good! For a minute you had me worried Kai, I thought you were going to fail me. Now I have another 3 Bit Beasts for my collection, thanks to these young ladies, of course they won't be anything compared to yours, but it's the beginning." He withdrew the last blade. "Now I can see what is so good about this Dragoon that makes you loose practically every time you come up against it!" Mariam's face burned red and she launched her blade directly at Dane's face. Ken launched his blade and it knocked Mariam's blade of course. The blade collided with the wall causing it to split and crack. Kai launched Dranzer and the other blades followed. The frenzy of whirring and clashing metal echoed throughout the room. The overheated blade gears made a sickening smell that twisted you insides and halved your concentration. Mariam beat Ken's blade back as Ken cursed Drigger.

"Stupid thing! It's weak!"

"Are you sure it's Drigger's fault?" Ken glared at Mariam and in his anger took his concentration from the battle. Mariam's blade wove in and out and smashed into the silver blade which began to split down the side. Ken grunted as he realised his foolishness but by then it was too late. A strong smash sent the blade flying and it shattered into silver drops across the floor. Ken made for the bit chip but before he had the chance to, Mariam's heel connected with his cheek bone and he twisted in the air and fell down. Mariam smirked and picked up Drigger's bit chip. She turned to see Sirina standing behind her. Mariam looked at her suspiciously as she held out her hand.

_Rays blade_ Mariam thought and took it swiftly, "thank you." Sirina gave a meek smile and then ran off to her brother who swiped her away as she tried to help him up. Mariam clenched her fists about to charge at Ken when Kai yelled,

"Mariam, it's done!" Mariam understood and grudgingly left Sirina alone at the vicious hands of her brother.

Kari watched Drafang zip through Brent's swift movements. Kari looked up at him and saw what she had seen so clearly from the roof tops, a lost rookie, following some supposed hot shots clichéd scheme of taking over Bit Beasts to rule the world. Kari almost felt pity for this guy, he was lost…looking for somewhere to belong, like everyone was. His weakness was something she dared to exploit but she felt she couldn't. Brent met her gaze with weak eyes and a weak attack. Kari closed her eyes and sighed, _weaknesses leads to failure, and I'm not a failure_. Her eyes snapped open and Drafang burned the ground, as he swept forward creating a cover of dust and fire that mingled and entwined with each other burning Brent making him step back, slightly tapping into the power of Kari's other, hidden Bit Beast. Brent looked through the mist and fire and saw Kari standing tall and proud. The winner of this battle.

Kai watched Dane control dragoon with more skill than he thought possible, he was proving a challenge for Dranzer, but that didn't worry Kai. Dranzer clashed with Dragoon and evaded the majority of the blows dealt to him.

"You're skill has improved. I see young Kenny's data must need updated." Kai stared at him as a smile spread over his face finely chiselled face, "but what am I thinking? Why would you let someone keep tabs on you?"

"Exactly what I was thinking." Kai answered back. Dane laughed,

"You have a fighter's spirit in you, but that's not what you need to beat me." Dane withdrew three small crystals, "you're a clever boy," Dane mocked, "tell me what'll happen if I were to "accidentally" drop crystals." Kai narrowed his eyebrows and kept a cool composure,

"Ray. Takao and Max."

"Oo! You're a regular Einstein Kai!" Dane laughed, Kai's fists twisted with the urge to curl up and knock Dane but he stayed perfectly still, "but I can tell you have a sense of business running through your veins, so, I'll give you this deal. Your friends live, with their Bit Beasts, and you give me Dranzer and your services, in a professional manner of course." Dane smirked. Kai knew Dane was winding him up but he wouldn't fall for it.

"I prefer the deal where I kick your ass and you drop down dead."

"Ad so will your friends." Dane said and started juggling with the crystals, "who goes first? Your choice." Kai stayed silent and looked at Dranzer,

_He's bluffing._

"Are you getting nervous?" Dane whispered and looked over at where Kari and Brent had battled, the fire slowly sizzled out. Dane shrugged, "women. They can never make anything last can they?" Dane pulled of his cloak and fire emitted from the ends of it setting the fire into the new ferocity that burned both of their skins, "watch this trick Kai, maybe it will help you decide." Dane threw the three crystals high up into the air and brought out a magnificent sword which he slashed through the rising flames and appeared through the flame. The crystals plummeted down and Dane kicked each one of them back up to his hand and curled his long fingers around them and walked through the passage he had made. "Enough of this bravado, eh Kai? Time to show you what I can do." Kai lost his footing and clawed at the blood on his face. His eyes flashed with the intense anger and he slowly strode over to the edge of the flames. The heat began to crust and deform as the temperature rose. Dane laughed, "What you doing Kai? Trying to get a good view of your new boss?" He chuckled and placed the three crystals on the tip of his blade, "I was thinking we should probably get rid of Ray first, he's too much competition." Dane made one of the crystals tipper towards the edge, "say bye bye Kai"

… … …

Ray lay weakly on the floor and Daichi sat beside him. Ray had turned the palest of the three and was gasping for breath, his lips slowly turned blue and his grip on the blanket that covered him slowly faded and slipped. Hiro came through the door and soaked by the heavy and continuous rains. Kenny looked up with hope, but Hiro's expression soon let it evaporate.

"Where could he be?" Hiro paced up and down mumbling to himself and as his frustration grew he finally kicked a hole in the wall. "HE knows what's happening!"

"Well what can we do? Have you ever thought that he's been half killed like these guys?" Daichi said as he watched Ray stop breathing for a couple of seconds. "That's the fifth time he's done that!"

"We need to take him to the hospital." Kenny said.

"NO! They don't know what they're doing!" Hiro said forcefully.

"And we do?" Daichi argued back, "Hiro they're dying!"

"I know that!" Hiro yelled and looked at Takao. He stood for a few seconds looking at them all and made his mind up as Ray shuddered from another round of fighting to breathe. "Right I'll get Ray. Then I'll come back for the others." Hiro bent down and picked Ray up. As he went for the door it swung open and Kari and Mariam arrived. Kari looked at Ray and felt her heart sink,

"Put him down." Kari said. Hiro stared at her but Kari stood un-phased. Hiro sighed and placed Ray back down. Kari sat beside him and tended to him. She took out a small shining crystal and broke it onto Ray's lip. Kari passed the other two to Hiro, "Give these to the others. In a few days they'll be better."

… … …

The sun set and rose and the next three days condensed and evaporated in Kai's memory. No one else had come into his mind in those last three days. The sun never burdened him like it had in the past. The wind became none existent to him as he kept all his thoughts and feelings in tune with Dranzer. The burning fire had eased slightly as the blood began to run through his veins like they had done before. The grass beneath him gave him a silent comfort and hope that he would never truly fall. He would always be caught by the spirits of the earth, guided by Dranzer's silence and strengthened by the everlasting battle that he called life.

… … …


End file.
